I'm not immature, Herbivore!
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Pfft. That title is a lie! Mukuro knows that well too. 6918 one-shot


**.I'm not immature, herbivore!.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Warning **/ **Adult scene, just a bit though**

**Contains **/ **Yaoi, extreme OOCness**

**Disclaimer **/ **We don't own KHR! and the characters related in this fanfic**

**Enjoy! -Rachel&Kim**

* * *

><p>"HIEE! HIBARI-SAN!"<p>

Poor Tsuna was being bullied roughly, and you do not think of dirty stuffs when I said 'roughly', he was being bitten to death, technically, by the head prefect of Namimori Middle School.

"PLEASE STOP! I PROMISE I WON'T EVER—"

He was knocked out by a whiff from Hibari's tonfas. The 2 years older male sighed.

"Tch, isn't there any strong people out there… I'm feeling like biting some herbivores to death today."

Call it karma, just as he said that a strong herbivore appeared before him, smirking as usual and holding his fork-like weapon loosely.

Hibari replied his smirk with his own, "Perfect time, Rokudo Mukuro. I will—" the shorter but older male started to stand by his battle position, "—bite you to death for sure this time."

"Kufufu, as expected of Hibari Kyoya. You're amazing at picking bad ass quotes."

"Is that so? Fight me, moron."

"How about we share a kiss first? I'm in the mood of doing dirty stuffs to a certain_ someone._" Mukuro smirked devilishly.

A blush just appeared on Hibari's cheeks. (Me: LOL, who thought Hibari was so immature. It's basic, Hibari, basic!)

"What?" the raven haired boy said confusedly, losing his balance little by little.

"I think you know what I mean, yes? Allow me to give you pleasure. I've always been dying to hear your moans, after all." Mukuro approached Hibari with another smirk on his face and he began unbuttoning Hibari's shirt impatiently and took off his jacket.

Once again, Hibari reacted like how a child would: panicked, nervous, blushing.

"What, the great and strong Hibari Kyoya never had sex before?"

Nothing came out of Hibari's mouth. He just watched Mukuro's hands unbutton his shirt step by step awkwardly.

"I take that as a no," Mukuro smirked and he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

_My first kiss—_ Hibari let out a low, soft moan and shut his eyes, not knowing what happened just now. _–is from a guy?_

"I never ever thought you'd be a virgin, it would be an honor to make you an 'experienced' male…" Mukuro chuckled exactly like a pervert.

Hibari certainly did know what _that _meant.

"Kufufu, lost for words, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro topped the older male, who his blush increased, on a classroom desk. Whoever's desk that was would be so unlucky. (Ahem, but if it belongs to a 6918 fan girl she wouldn't think herself as unlucky...)

"Get off me!" he hissed. That didn't stop Mukuro from licking him. He whispered something Hibari's ears sensually, making him shiver. "This would feel good for both of us… Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Of course, herbivore! St—" the pineapple hair styled male covered Hibari's mouth to prevent him from finishing his words. Mukuro licked Hibari's chest and he struggled to get out but failed. In the end Mukuro let go of his hand. He most certainly did not want to miss out the other male's tempting moans. His wishes were fulfilled a few seconds later.

"You have no idea how sexy you are currently looking…"

"Let go! Mukuro!"

_How ridiculous… His face is obviously stating that he's enjoying this sensation._

The devil-like illusionist gave a low groan at Hibari's struggles.

"Gah! Can you stop being stubborn for just once?" the younger male twitched in annoyance.

Then Mukuro had an idea. _Kufufufu, let's see how he would react, shall we?_

He started to tug the older yet shorter male's pants.

"Let's take this off, it's getting in my way." He chuckled.

"Nn! Mukuro! No…!" Hibari moaned. How ridiculous. All Mukuro did was lick and kiss him and he was already moaning loudly. Who knows just how he would act if Mukuro did even more dirty things to him.

Mukuro observed the immature male lustfully before sneaking into his pants, teasing the older male.

"Stop…! Mukuro!" he started to plead. Hibari's pride was clearly broken to pieces.

All of a sudden Mukuro felt guilty for Hibari. He stopped and sighed, looking at his partner who was panting, blushing, sweating and moaning furiously. _This boy makes a nice uke._ Mukuro smirked.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop for now. I'm sure I can continue this when you're _asleep._"

Hibari gave a 'why-is-he-still-alive' expression. He didn't really say anything during the 'you-know-what'. Mukuro helped him button up his shirt and he sighed in disappointment.

"I expected more of you," Mukuro whispered softly to his ear and kissed him gently.

"…Get out."

"How boring, I was just having some fun with you."

Total awkwardness.

"Lost for words?"

"Just get out, I don't want to see your face!"

Both of them turned back as they heard someone giving out extremely weird noises.

"…That wasn't me," Hibari stated out. He just had a feeling that Mukuro might ask.

"Is that so? Shall we find out?" the pineapple hair styled illusionist smirked as he held his trident and moved some of the desks, pointing the three-spiked weapon towards the culprit.

"HIEE! MUKURO! DON'T KILL ME!"

Hibari suddenly remembered about how he knocked Sawada Tsunayoshi— the biggest herbivore in Namimori Middle unconscious. _Oh fuck no. Don't tell me he actually saw everything…!_

Mukuro giggled playfully. On the other hand Hibari was embarrassed for life, he blushed even more.

"Kufufu, Vongola, did you see us in action?"

Behind all that giggle and smirks, Tsuna knew that he was going to be killed. He just cried out of fear. Both of them were giving a very scary hypnotizing aura.

Hibari got straight to the point. He wasn't going to waste time. "Herbivore, you tell anyone about it, I'll bite you to death in the most painful way you can ever think of."

"I'll have to agree with him, I wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of Ken, Chikusa and the others."

Tsuna quickly nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to be murdered. Mukuro giggled for the hundredth time and he suddenly held Hibari by his waist, licking and kissing him passionately in front of the blackmailed 14 year old boy.

What happened after that:

Hibari blushed, Tsuna screamed, Mukuro smirked, Hibari tried to punch Mukuro in the face, Hibari turned and glared at Tsuna, Tsuna almost peed his pants, Mukuro started to unbutton Hibari's shirt and licked his chest again, Tsuna ran away to change his pants, Hibari also ran away out of embarrassment and pride-less. Mukuro chuckled and went back to Kokuyo Land, Hibari buttoned his shirt before others could see while running.

That was basically what happened.

"Kufufu, well that was fun." Mukuro licked his lower lip.

* * *

><p><strong>#insert troll face here.<strong>

**That's what I wanted to write at the end for Mukuro. Kim prevented me to do so. :L YOU'RE SO BORING KIM! And yeah. For the latest chapter I was like OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG when Kyoya was fighting the other 3. Wao~~ My Kyoya's so strong! Sasuganii Kyoya! (Wanted to write Japanese things for some reason oAo) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the OOCness of Hibari Kyoya. Kim was like 'let's make hibari all cutesy, rachel'. And I was like 'sure! good idea! kyoya makes a good uke material if he acts like that right?' *tonfa'd**

_**-Rachel**_

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I LOVE THIS ONE. I WANNA BE TSUNA. IF I WERE HIM I'D HAVE A HUGE NOSEBLEED RATHER THAN PEEING MY PANTS LMFAO. Seriously Tsuna and Hibari = immature. No problem for Tsuna, he's 14 years old (Like us. ;D), but Hibari's freaking 16. And Mukuro's younger than him. TROLOLOLOL. I LOVE HIBARI'S AWKWARDNESS<strong>

**_-Kim_  
><strong>


End file.
